The Reluctant Dark Knight
The Reluctant Dark Knight is the twentieth episode in Season 1 of the Light and Dark Series, and the Season Finale. It is set to be approximately 75 -- 80 minutes in length. ATTENTION This story is currently undergoing major revisions and scrutinization by the author. Upon completion, there is expected to be a great amount of change to the formatting, writing style, and plot development, so please be patient during the time. If you are a fan currently invested in this series, your support is greatly appreciated and the author hopes that you will like the oncoming changes. Synopsis Johan is loyal and kind to all who know him and, with the help of his sidekick Peewit, no challenge is too great. One day he finds a girl who has run away from another kingdom on the edge of the forest, so he offers to find a new settlement in the King's castle; she accepts and quickly becomes inseparable to the boys. This girl, Falla, accompanies them on a journey to the Smurf Village, which is under attack by Gargamel. After being defeated, Gargamel cooks up a plan to take Johan out of the picture (him being the leader of the trio). While he prepares a dastardly potion, Johan, Peewit, and Falla travel to King Gerard's castle to help him choose a worthy queen. They suggest he host a Ball with the hopes of him getting to know the considerable princesses. On the day of it, Gargamel and his sidekick, Scruple, disguise themselves to sneak into the castle. When they do, Gargamel succeeds in giving Johan the potion to turn him evil and confronts him when he is alone, telling him he will set him free in exchange for six Smurfs. Will Johan sacrifice a few of his little blue friends to gain his freedom from the old wizard? Will his friends become his enemies if he fails? The Story *Prologue *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 12 *Part 13 *Epilogue Voice Cast Some roles may still change depending on real-life actor availability. Humans *Sir Johan -- Phil LaMarr *Peewit -- Frank Welker *Princess Savina -- Numbuh 404 *Lady Falla -- Numbuh 404 *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria *Scruple -- Brenda Vacarro/Numbuh 404 *King Gerard -- Kenneth Branagh *The Good King -- John Cleese *Dame Barbara -- Candi Milo *Mrs. Sourberry -- Jessica Walter Smurfs *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Brainy -- Danny Goldman/Danny Pudi *Smurfette -- Numbuh 404 *Clumsy -- Tom Kenny/Dee Bradley Baker *Vanity -- Tom Kenny *Greedy -- B.J. Novak *Hefty/Poet/Clockwork -- Frank Welker *Handy -- Rob Paulson *Painter -- ??? *Jokey -- E.G. Daily *Somebody -- Gary Cole *Grouchy -- Scott Grimes Animals *Azrael/Bayard/Gentile -- Frank Welker *Biquette -- Dee Bradley Baker Trivia *The title of the first novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite childhood movies, Scooby Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf, because the plot is about the main character being forcibly transformed with the intention of the main villain's personal gain. *Peewit has previously met Scruple in "Peewit's Unscrupulous Adventure" and mentioned Gargamel when nearing his hovel in "Baby's First Word." This story was written prior to the author's knowledge of both events, but was later modified slightly for continuity purposes. *There are currently three versions of this story: the one posted here, the mostly-uncut version in one Word Document, and the revised final draft version in a separate Word Document. The exact page length and word count vary between each version. *The story was begun on June 6th, 2011 and the initial version was finished on January 2nd, 2012, but it continued to be revised up until September 24th, 2014. As of June 8th, 2019, the second draft has begun the revision phase. *The main title card (above) was drafted on an 11x14" canvas paper between Feb. 7th - 14th with both a red and regular graphite mechanical pencil. Then, it was transferred into Photoshop CS5 on a school computer and finalized with vibrant color between Feb. 20th - March 6th, 2012. It is Numbuh 404's first hand drawn sketch to be digitally colored. *This story was undergoing the writing process before the creation of Moxette, so she is not included in any chapter. Having caught this long after-the-fact, she has her last major appearance in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" where she is left being punished for her disobedience. She is returned in the start of Season 2 with proper explanation for the MIA. *Originally, this story was the debut for Falla Cye, but during the 2017 revision phase, it was decided by the author to move her debut to "The Thief of Boarsford" so that her introduction could have its own merit. Continuation *'Episode 19' -- "Dear Prince Theodore" *'Season 2' Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Story main pages Category:LD Stories episodes